tv_sports_rightsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Premier League Broadcasters
The Premier League is the highest level association club football competition in England. The Premier League is the most-watched football league in the world and is broadcast in most countries worldwide. Main International Broadcasters Canada * DAZN (Pay) France * Canal+ (Pay) Germany * Sky Deutschland (Sky Sport) (Pay) India * Star Sports (Pay)Star Sports is the official broadcaster on the Indian sub-continent. Coverage is primarily broadcast on Star Sports 4. Italy * Fox Sports (Pay) ** Fox Sports took over from Sky Italia as the official broadcaster of Premier League football in Italy. Middle East & North Africa * beIN Sports (Pay) ** beIN Sports is the exclusive rights holder across the Middle East and North African region. Matches are primarily broadcast on two channels with live studio guests and analysis - beIN Sports 1HD with Arabic overage and beIN Sports 11HD with English coverage. beIN's English coverage is hosted by former Sky Sports duo Richard Keys and Andy Gray. Additional live matches are shown across the network of channels with dual Arabic and English audio feeds. All coverage is taken from the IMG world feed. New Zealand ''' * Coliseum Sports Media Ltd. (Online Pay) ** The official broadcaster in New Zealand is Coliseum Sports Media Ltd. who air the matches on their '''PremierLeaguePass service. The service is accessed via the website premierleaguepass.com as well as being available via Samsung smart TV's and users can stream all 380 matches live plus watch on-demand matches. The service can also be accessed via the app available on iOS and Android. Portugal * Benfica TV Russia * NTV+ Sub-Saharan Africa * Supersport United Kingdom * Sky Sports (Pay) ** The UK's primary Premier League rights holder. Airs 116 live matches each season. Live matches mostly appear in the Saturday 5:30pm, Sunday 1:30pm, Sunday 4pm and Monday 8pm slots. All live matches are broadcast on Sky Sports 1. All coverage is produced in-house by Sky Sports. *** Hosts: Ed Chamberlin | David Jones *** Analysts: Jamie Carragher | Thierry Henry | Jamie Redknapp *** Lead Commentators: Martin Tyler | Rob Hawthorne | Alan Parry *** Co-Commentators: Alan Smith | Davie Provan * BT Sport (Pay) ** The UK's secondary Premier League rights holder. Airs 38 live matches each season. Live matches mostly appear in the Saturday 12:45pm slot plus midweek rounds and Bank Holiday's. All live matches are broadcast on BT Sport 1. *** Host: Jake Humphrey *** Analysts: Steve McManaman | Michael Owen | Ian Wright | Harry Redknapp | Howard Webb *** Lead commentators: Ian Darke | Darren Fletcher *** Co-Commentarors: Michael Owen | Glenn Hoddle | Steve McManaman | Owen Hargreaves * BBC (Free - Highlights only) ** Weekly highlights under the 'Match of the Day' banner. MOTD and MOTD2 appear on BBC One and BBC Two respectively. United States * NBC Sports ** Exclusive broadcaster in North America. Majority of live matches are shown on NBCSN. When multiple matches kick off simultaneously, or due to scheduling clashes, other NBCUniversal networks will air matches; USA Network, Bravo, CNBC etc. One live match per week (typically the Saturday 5:30pm (UK time) / 12:30pm (EST)) airs on the national broadcast network NBC. The Premier League Extra Time package of 'overflow' channels is offered by most TV providers; all 3pm (UK) / 10am (EST) matches are broadcast on these channels. *** Host: Rebecca Lowe *** Analysts: Robbie Earle | Robbie Mustoe *** Commentators: IMG Premier League world feed IMG Premier League World Feed The Premier League offers a complete package to all international broadcasters that includes full English commentary of all 380 matches each season. In Asia and Sub-Saharan Africa, the local broadcasters also carry additional live matchday studio programming from the PLTV feed. Lead Commentators (In alpahetical order by surname) * Jonathan Beck * Jon Champion * Peter Drury * Tony Jones * Jim Proudfoot * Joe Speight * David Stowell * Gary Taphouse * Martin Tyler * Gary Weaver Jon Champion.jpg|Jon Champion Peter Drury.jpg|Peter Drury Jim Proudfoot.jpg|Jim Proudfoot Gary Taphouse.jpg|Gary Taphouse Martin Tyler.jpg|Martin Tyler Co-Commentators (In alphabetical order by surname) * Jim Beglin * Garry Birtles * Tony Gale * Andy Hinchcliffe * Ray Houghton * Danny Mills * David Prutton * Dean Sturridge * Andy Townsend Premier League Match Day Live IMG produces full studio coverage that is offered for broadcast around the world. Only certain broadcasters carry this feed due to them preferring to produce their own in-house studio coverage. Broadcasters that carry this feed include Star Sports in Asia, Supersport in Africa and occasionally TSN/Sportsnet in Canada. Coverage is hosted by John Dykes. Category:Sports Category:Premier League Category:Broadcasters Category:NBCSN Category:Andy Townsend Category:Martin Tyler Category:Commentary Category:Commentator Category:TV Category:Television Category:Sky Sports Category:BT Sport Category:Match Day Live Category:Football